El poder de los hermanos demonio
by luffy-sama994
Summary: Naruto y Takeshi son hermanos tienen sellados al kiuby y hachibi en ellos por eso seran discriminados y odiados los sannin llegaran para mejorar las cosas pero la oscuridad siempre tienta vean como estos hermanos enfrentan diversos retos para llegar a sus metas. denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**EL PODER DE DOS**

**Renuncia de derechos: no es mío el anime si no de su dueño japones**

**HOLA PUES ESTE FIC ES DE NARUTO CON HERMANO A SI AQUÍ SAKURA SERA LA MALA ES QUE NO ME CAE BIEN SASUKE SEA SU AMIGO BIEN QUE EMPIECE.**

Personaje/invocación: hablando

Personaje/invocación: (pensando)

El 10 de octubre en una cueva un poco alejada se encontraba kushina uzumaki quien estaba en trabajo de parto después de que un extraño apareciera y liberara al kiuby y de la nada apareciera hachibi los dos bijus estaban destruyendo todo a su paso mientras minato luchaba por mantener a las bestias alejadas de konoha kushina do a luz a mellizos estos eran naruto y dante minato apareció para decirle a kushina que era imposible detener a los dos bijus la única forma de detenerlos era encerrarlos en naruto y dante

Kushina: minato los estaríamos condenando- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Minato: lo se y ojala me perdones kushina también ellos algún día ojala me perdonen kushina usa tu jutsu de las cadenas para detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para invocar al shinigami por favor

Kushina: esta bien- dijo mientras minato con un sushin los llevaba hacia el altar donde haría el sello

Minato : **shiki fuinjutsu- **dijo mientras hacia los sellos correspondientes

Shinigami: porque minato ha confiado namikaze

Minato: shinigami-sama nesecito que encierres las almas de kiuby y hachibi en mis his naruto y dante

Shinagami: esta bien minato lo hare con una condición

Minato: ¿cua es la condición?

Shinigami: quiero que me dejes hacer un experimento con tus hijos además de que dicho experimento los ayudara a dominar mejor el poder de los bijus

Minato: esta bien pero prométeme que vivirán

Shinigami: tenemos un acuerdo namikaze-dijo al mientras desaparecía y tanto minato como kushina caían muertos en la panza de los bebes se podía ver los sellos que contenían a las bestias cuando hiruzen llego solo vio a minato y kushina muertos pero abrazados a sus hijos

Sarutobi: minato llegue tarde supongo que tendré que ponerlos en un orfanato

Y así hiruzen volvió a ser hokage y puso la ley que prohibía hablar sobre lo que paso el día 10 de octubre desde entonces naruto y dante sufrieron varios intentos de asesinato y maltrato de parte de los aldeanos como de los chunin y jounin de la época del ataque del kiuby

Eso nos lleva a la actualidad vemos a don niños correr de una multitud de aldeanos de chunin y algunos jounin los chicos que persiguen son naruto y dante uzumaki hiruzen les cambio el apellido ya que minato tenia enemigos que si se enteraban de que el tenia hijos no dudarían en atacarlos mientras los perseguían les tiraban piedras y les gritaban cosas como demonios o bestias naruto y dante corrían por sus vidas ya que esto ya había pasado la ultima vez si no fuera que el hokage apareció los hubieran matado mientras ellos corrían los tres ahora sannin llegaban de la pelea contra hanzo

Tusnade: ahhh al fin en casa- decía estirándose

Jiraiya: visitare a el viejo que harán ustedes?

Orochimaru: yo creo qu…- no termino de hablar ya que dos chicos chocaron contra tsunade

Tsunade: deberían caminar con mas cuidado chicos

Naruto: perdón es que nos quieren matar- al decir eso tsunade se sorprende

Tsunade: ( que habran hecho estos niños para que quieran matarlos) los esconderemos sujeten mi mano orochimaru distrae a los aldeanos te veremos con sarutobi-sensei- dijo antes de desaparecer en un sushin

Después de que orochimaru despintara a los aldeanos fue a reunirse con sus compañeros que estaban en la oficina del hokage

Orochimaru: ya los despinte hola sensei

Sarutobi: hola Orochimaru

Tsunade: y bien nos puedes explicar porque querían matar a estos niños

Sarutobi: chics esperen afuera tengo que hablar con ellos

Naruto y dante: no Hokage-sama, pero que preguntarle algo?

Sarutobi: si claro

Naruto: natsumi-chan no te dijo que haría si leías ese libro aquí- dijo naruto mientras dante mostraba un libro naranja que decía icha icha

Sarutobi: dante dame ESO

Dante: no natsumi-san ESTA LEYENDO EL LIBRO OTRA VEZ FRENTE A NOSOTROS- grito dante

Sarutobi: estoy muerto- decía con miedo

Natsumi: hokage-sama creí que le había quedado claro porque no quería que leyera estos libros

Sarutobi: etto… SI JIRAIYA NO LO HUBIERA ESCRITO NO LO LEERIA

Natsumi: ASI QUE EL CREADOR DE ESTA PORQUERIA ESTA AQUÍ QUIEN DE USTEDES ES?- pregunto con un instinto asesino que haría que hiashi se meara

Orochimaru: disculpe puede prestarme el libro quiero saber de quien es?

Natsumi: lo que faltaba otro pervertido

Orochimaru: por ... por ... pervertido? Lo siento, creo que malinterpreta la señorita

Tsunade: si busca a un pervertido ese es jiraiya- señalando al sannin de pelos blancos mientras orochimaru leía el libro

Orochimaru: ahhh ahora entiendo- cerrando el libro y con la cara verde

Tsunade: estas bien?

Orochimaru: si lo que pasa es que me dan nauseas al leer el contenido del libro- dijo yendo a la ventana y tirando el libro en el suelo

Dante: naruto no te da curiosidad saber que hay en el libro?

Naruto: pues la verdad si espera- dijo mientras recogía el libro y lo abría en una hoja al azar

Dante: natsmi-san termino de golpear al hokage y a jiraiya-san hay algo que queremos preguntarle a usted y a tsunade-san?

Natsumi y Tsunade: claro que necesitan?

Dante y Naruto:¿ que es una vagina y también las tetas?- preguntaron con inocencia dejando a tsunade y natsumi en blanco

Orochimaru: chicos vengan los llevare a nuestra casa desde ahora los entrenaremos y vivirán con nosotros tsunade y natsumi hablaran con sensei y jiraiya para arreglar los papeles

Naruto y Dante: esta bien

**FIN ojala les guste la historia bueno ya que soy nuevo en esto agradecería que me dieran algunos consejos y estoy pensando hacer esta historia un harem me gustaría su opinión hasta otra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comienzo de clases**

**hola vuelvo con el siguiente capitulo a por cierto eh decidido hacer esta historia harem pondré algunas opciones al final del capitulo pueden sugerir también si quieren bien empecemos.**

**Renuncia de derechos: no es mío ojala lo fuera así jiraiya seguiría con sus perversiones**

Personaje/invocación: hablando

personaje/invocación-(pensando)

Nos encontramos a naruto y dante desayunando junto a tsunade orochimaru y jiraiya este ultimo con varios moretones

Dante: agradecemos que nos ayudaran con su permiso no los volveremos a molestar

Naruto: muchas gracias de verdad

Tsunade: de nada pero que quieren decir con molestar?

Naruto: ayudaron a los demonios si nos quedamos mas tiempo los atacaran por ayudarnos

Tsunade: tranquilos chiquillos somos los tres sannin somos casi tan poderosos como un kage si estamos juntos seria como enfrentar a tres kages a la vez-

Naruto y Dante: sugoi- con estrellas en los ojos

Orochimaru: además hay otra razón por la cual queremos que se queden- dijo tranquilo despertando la curiosidad de los chicos

Orochimaru: pues verán somos familia- dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos- yo soy padrino de dante tsunade y jiraiya son de naruto dante tu madrina murió antes de poder conocerte pero creo que tsunade puede ser madrina de los dos claro si ella no tiene problema

Tsunade: por mi esta bien entonces se quedan?- pregunto sonriendo

Naruto y Dante: hai - con lagrimas en los ojos

Orochimaru: bien su entrenamiento comienza hoy así que vamos atrás hay un campo de entrenamiento

ya en el campo de entrenamiento

Jiraiya: bien pues yo los instruiré en taijutsu tsunade en genjutsu y un poco de ninjutsu medico y orochimaru en ninjutsu bien como tienen cinco años y entran a la academia en tres años así tenemos tiempo bastante tiempo- eso ultimo lo dijo tétricamente intentando asustar a los chicos pero no esperaba su reacción

Naruto y Dante: pervertido- dijeron a coro y jiraiya callo estilo anime

Tsunade: jajajaja hasta los niños lo piensan

Orochimaru -(estos niños son muy parecidos a su padre la única diferencia que veo son las marcas de su cara y los ojo violetas de dante) son muy parecidos a su padre- dijo orochimaru captando la atención de todos

Dante: conoció a nuestro padre?- pregunto esperanzado

Orochimaru: perdón chicos no puedo hablarles de ello hasta que sean mayores de edad pero si lo conocí y a su madre también

Tsunade: lo siento chicos les diríamos sobre ellos pero hay una ley de por medio- dijo muy triste

Naruto: descuiden entendemos pero se siente bien saber que somos parecidos a nuestro padre

Jiraiya: se parecen excepto porque las marcas y por tus ojos violetas dante en eso te pareces a tu madre pero dejaremos la charla para después naruto y dante entrenaran taijutsu conmigo desde las 9 a 12 comerán y a las 13 entrenaran con tsunade hasta las 17 de ahí entrenan con orochimaru bien empecemos

Time/skip 3 años después

Vemos a dos chicos peleando en un campo de entrenamiento estos son naruto y dante uzumaki tanto naruto como dante se han desarrollado bien para tener ocho años eran bastante altos como de diez y su musculatura era de envidiarse por muchos chicos naruto tenia puesto una remera de color blanco de manga larga sobre eso tenia un kimono negro sin mangas un pantalón anbu negro y en su pies botas ninjas negras con puntas de metal y dante tenia una remera de manga larga color negro azulado y encima un chaleco negro un pantalón negro estilo anbu y sandalias ninja azules

Jiraiya: chicos mañana entran en la academia vallan a bañarse tsunade esta cocinando

Naruto: ya vamos oto-san

Dante: hai jiraiya-san- dijo mientras con naruto se dirigía a los baños

En la noche podíamos ver a naruto y dante comiendo con los tres sannin que se volvieron como sus padres(NOTA: naruto considera a jiraiya un padre y dante a orochimaru la madre de los dos seria tsunade)

Tsunade: chicos mañana a las 9 de la mañana entran a la academia orochimaru los llavera jiraiya y yo tenemos que ver al hokage

Dante: hai ka-san

A la siguiente mañana vemos a los chicos caminando con orochimaru felices porque quizás podrían hacer amigos en la academia pero a pesar de estar con los sannin los aldeanos seguían mirándolos de mal manera hasta un aldeano que estaba borracho se metió en su camino y le tiro una piedra a naruto el cual solo la agarro y sonrió al aldeano que estaba asustado por la mirada de orochimaru hacia el

¿?: SENSEI!- grito una voz conocida de orochimaru

Orochimaru: kami me odia

¿?: hola sensei-dijo una chica

Orochimaru: hola anko

Anko: sensei desde cuando es niñera jajaja

Orchimaru: para que sepas dante es mi hijo y naruto de jiraiya

Anko: QUEEEEE!

Orochimaru: no grites

Dante: llegamos oto-san

Anko: oto-san?- sin creérselo todavía

Orochimaru: pues vallan tsunade vendrá a buscarlos esta bien

Naruto y Dante: hai- dijeron a coro corriendo hacia la academia

Anko: mmm ese naruto es lindo

Orochimaru: mi ex alumna es una pedófila- desapareciendo en un sushin

Anko: ehh como dijo?

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo la historia continua desde el ultimo año de la academia bien a y por cierto ya verán pronto el experimento de shinigami será un doujutsu para que se hagan una mejr idea de cómo es dante imaginen a naruto pero con ojos violetas el pelo un poco mas largo y con 2 marcas de cada lado de la cara bien las opciones para el harem**

**NARUTO:**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Anko**

**Kurenai**

**Karui**

**Dante:**

**Ten ten**

**Temari**

**Samui**

**Tayuyá**

**Yugito**

**También pueden sugerir a alguien bien hasta otra se despide tiki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelación del experimento**

**hola aquí el siguiente capitulo bien pues tengo dos avisos los capítulos se subirá por semana depende el tiempo que tenga libre y el otro es que las opciones del harem estarán abiertas hasta el capitulo 15 o 17 bien empecemos.**

Vemos a naruto y dante durante una clase están sentados hasta atrás junto a sasuke son los tres primeros de su clase con naruto y dante ocupando el primer y segundo puesto y sasuke el tercero tenian a las chicas babeando por ellos pero naruto entre las nubes sasuke no les presta atencion y dante el siempre era amable con las chicas pero no le quitaba los ojos a ten ten todos callaron cuando entro iruka

Iruka: muy bien chicos mañana será la prueba para su graduacion asi hoy haremos un poco de taijutsu y genjutsu si nos queda tiempo ninjutsu bien vamos al campo

Naruto: ya verán la sorpresa que tenemos preparada no es así dante?- pregunto sonriendo de forma traviesa

Dante: si ya verán

en el campo iruka separo a los chicos en un grupo y a las chicas en otro

Iruka: bien primero pelean los chicos primera pelea neji hyuga vs dante uzumaki pasen al centro por favor- al decir esto los elegidos tomaron posición en el centro de campo

Neji: hoy perderás uzumaki el destino lo dice

Dante: hasta cuando seguirás con las estupideces del destino

Iruka: comiencen

tan pronto dio inicio dante desapareció de la vista de neji

Neji: asi que vas a esconder eh bien como quieras

Dante: desde cuando me escondo- dijo atrás de el pero su voz sonaba distinta como mas aguda

cuando neji se dio la vuelta vio a dante con sorpresa pero se asusto cuando vio su ojo derecho era todo negro y su pupila amarilla en el centro tenia una especie de shuriken con 4 puntas

Dante: oh te asuste jjajajajaja- rio para luego correr hacia neji con una velocidad mucho mayor a la de un genin común- toma- golpeo su cara para dejarlo en k.o con un solo golpe

Iruka: ganador dante -(tengo que informar al hokage nunca había visto un dojutsu como ese)- siguiente naruto vs kiba inuzuka- una vez en posición iruka dio comienzo a la pelea

Kiba: naruto esta vez te pateare el trasero para que vean que en realidad deberían admirar aun alfa como yo y no a un perdedor

Naruto: ya veremos kiba jajaja- rio con una voz aguda(NOTA: para una mejor explicación de la voz y el dojutsu pues el ojo de dante seria como el sharingan de shisui y el de naruto como el de itachi pero los colores serian como los ojos de ichigo de bleach y la voz seria como cuando se transforma en hollow)

Naruto corrió hacia kiba pero antes de golpearlo desapareció de su vista para aparecer arriba de el con un kunai en mano

Naruto: jajajajaja- rio para desaparecer otra vez y aparecer en su espalda y con el kunai en su cuello-decías sobre un perdedor jajajaja

Iruka: ganador naruto -( tengo que avisarle al hokage de inmediato ojala no se haya roto el sello) bien chicos vallan a casa y practiquen tengo que ver al hokage urgente así que el resto de la clase se cancela no olviden que mañana es la prueba bien adiós- dijo para desaparecer en un sushin

Vemos a sasuke dante y naruto en el clan uchiha después de la masacre sasuke se dedico a arreglar el lugar con ayuda de dante y naruto

Sasuke: y bien como consiguieron ese dojutsu usuratonkachi?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Naruto: teme buen la verdad no sabemos una vez cuando entrenábamos simplemente paso jajaja

Sasuke: baka como tienes un dojutsu y no sabes de donde salió has pensado que puede ser un kekkei genkai como el sharingan

Dante: pues la verdad no sabemos jajaja

En la torre del hokage vemos a sarutobi hablando con los lideres de los clanes y los tres sannin

Sarutobi: bien los eh llamado porque se me a informado la posibilidad de que exista un nuevo kekkei genkai- dijo sorprendiendo a todos y despertando curiosidad en algunos

Inoichi: hokage-sama se puede saber quien o que clan posee este kekkei genkai?

Sarutobi: los poseedores de el posible kekkei genkai son los hermanos uzumaki-dijo sorprendiendo a todos otra vez

Tsume: así que los hermanos uzumaki tienen un kekkei genkai interesante y que tipo de habilidad es su kekkei genkai?

Sarutobi: es un dojutsu pero no se cuales son sus habilidades esperaba que mis ex alumnos me dijeran sobre sus habilidades- dijo haciendo que todos miraran a los sannin

Jiraiya: pues la verdad nosotros no sabíamos que tenían un kekkei genkai-dijo para hacer que sus compañeros lo miraran como diciendo que se calle- no me miren así ninguno sabia iré por ellos haber que tienen que decir-dijo para desaparecer en un sushin

Sarutobi: así que no sabían orochimaru puedes explicarte siempre estas atento así que me resulta difícil que no lo supieras

Orochimaru: eh estado ocupado con un experimento

Antes del que hokage dijera algo jiraiya apareció con los chicos los tres estaban empapados y jiraiya tenia en su cabeza una rana

Jiraiya: los encontré jugando en un rio cuando quise traerlos se resistieron y nos caímos en el agua- dijo con cara seria

Naruto: te lo mereces ero-sennin

Dante: si se lo merece e… jajajajajajaja ero-sennin jajajaja me muero jajaja

Jiraiya: de que te ríes?-pregunto molesto para darse cuenta de que todos se reían los serios como orochimaru o hiashi solo sonreían- de que se están riendo todos?-pregunto aun mas molesto

Sarutobi: bien volviendo al tema chicos quiero que me digan como es que tienen un kekkei genkai?

Naruto: estamos obligados a hablar verdad?-dijo con obviedad

Tsunade: tu que crees naruto?

Dante: bueno estábamos practicando nuestras habilidades después empezamos una pelea pero no estábamos conformes queríamos mas mucho mas poder jajjaja- lo ultimo lo dijo con la voz aguda y su ojo derecho estaba con el dojutsu activo

Naruto: perdón todavía nos cuesta controlarlo dante reacciona asustas a ten ten

Danten: eh no esa no oye AQUÍ NO ESTA TEN TEN MALDITO MENTIROSO TE SACARE LAS TRIPAS LOS OJOS LOS DIENTES LAS EXTREMIDADES UNA POR UNA DE UNA MANERA LENTA Y DOLOROSA y ya me calme-dijo haciendo a todos caer estilo anime

Naruto: prácticamente apareció porque queríamos mas poder para enfrentarnos

Sarutobi: ya veo y cuales son sus habilidades?

Dante: pues según los estudios que eh realizado además de darnos las mismas habilidades del sharingan y el byakugan incrementa el poder de cualquier técnica además de aumentar la fuerza física en un nivel que decidimos podemos llegar a multiplicarla hasta un 500 % pero creo que llega al 1000%

Hiashi: malditos como nos pudieron robar el byakugan

Naruto: oh en serio entonces como es que ustedes nos mintieron todo este tiempo eh

Tsunade: a que te refieres naruto?

Naruto: a que uzumaki era un clan respetado y temido por su poder en el fuinjutsu eh además averiguamos que varios clanes utilizan pergaminos de los uzumaki mediante un acuerdo monetario hablen quiero oír las absurdas excusas explicaciones que tienen a esperen diles dante tenemos otra sorpresa que contarles

**Fin los dejare en suspenso cual será la otra sorpresa así quiero explicar habrá reglas para elegir el harem ustedes voten del 1 al 10 por la chica y para quien quiere que sea así karui se ira con dante y yugito con naruto bien les dejo algunas opciones pero también pueden sugerir**

**Naruto:**

**Yugito**

**Hinata**

**Tayuyá**

**Samui**

**Dante:**

**Karui**

**Ten ten **

**Hanabi**

**Natsumi( este es inventado)**

**Posdata:**

**Creo que hare que kiuby y hachibi sean mujeres ustedes que opinan si son mujeres las uniré al harem bien hasta otra se despide tiki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**konoha Hora de pagar**

**Hola eh vuelto pues antes que nada gracias por su apoyo no pensé que les gustaría tanto la historia subiré los capítulos por semana será depende el tiempo a y quisiera pedirles un favor si alguien tiene una idea o consejo para mejorar la historia será bien recibido bueno eso es todo empezamos.**

**Renuncia: no es mío ojala lo fuera pero no porque? No es mío wuaaa**

**Personaje/invocación: hablando**

**Personaje/invocación-(pensado)**

Vemos a los lideres de los clanes sorprendidos por lo que dijo naruto

Hiashi: como sabes eso?- dijo como ordenando que le contestara

Naruto: por favor en serio creyeron la fachada somos niños inocentes no nos lastimen no sabemos porque nos odian pero no les guardamos rencor a ninguno los perdonamos jajaja que idiotas- dijo con el dojutsu activo

Dante: mis mas sinceras disculpas pero el dojutsu corrompe la mente del usuario como claro ejemplo tenemos a mi hermano esperen por favor-dijo para acercarse a naruto- naruto el ramen en el mundo se acabo-dijo con voz seria

Naruto: NOOOOOOO PORQUE MUNDO CRUEL!-grito llorando estilo anime para que todos cayeran de espalda

Tsume: entonces lo que quieres decir es que mientras mas tiempos lo use el usuario mas corrompe su mente

Dante: exacto me sorprende que lo comprendiera tan rápido pero existe una cura

Tsume: cual es esa cura?-pregunto interesada

Dante: perdón me desvió del tema para contestar la pregunta de hiashi estudiamos sobre los uzumaki sobre su pasado para ser exactos de ahí nos enteramos del acuerdo monetario y para aclarar no robamos su byakugan ni el sharingan verán este kekkei genkai me permite copiar kekkei genkai pero solo uno por año además de eso ya le pusimos nombre

Sarutobi: cual seria ese nombre?

Naruto: BANKAI jejeje

Sarutobi: me gusta

¿?: SARUTOBI

Sarutobi: ahí no

¿?: PORQUE NO ME HABISASTE DE LA REUNION SOBRE UN NUEVO KEKKEI GENKAI

Sarutobi: se me olvido danzo-contesto así como si nada

Danzo: hmmm no importa dime ya sabes quien lo posee?

Sarutobi: si son los hermanos uzumaki

Danzo: bien entonces esto desde ahora será una reunión col el consejo los veo dentro de una hora en la sala de consejo

Sarutobi: allí estaremos chicos los veremos en la sala de consejo por ahora es todo

Naruto y Dante: esta bien

Una hora después (NOTA: me duele a mano de escribir kekkei genkai tarde tres horas en memorizar esta maldita palabra listo me desahogue) en la sala de consejos estaban los lideres de los clanes, los consejeros, los sannin y el hokage todos reunidos solo faltaban los hermanos uzumaki

Naruto: llegue primero perdiste dante- se burlaba

Dante: cierra el pico me tiraste una bomba con veneno

Naruto: ahí no seas chillón

Dante: NO SOY CHILLON-grito

Naruto: si lo que digas bien hokage nos llamaste para?

Sarutobi: bueno naruto hemos hablado y su dojutsu será clasificado como un kekkei genkai

Danzo: por lo que serán puestos bajo la ley de restauración de clanes

Naruto: restaura que?-pregunto

Tsume: ósea que tendrá que tener mas de una esposa para que el clan prospere rápido

Dante: ah pues no se tu que dices naruto?

Naruto: me da igual ni que fuera la gran cosa

Sarutobi: bien esta decidido los hermanos uzumaki serán puestos bajo la ley de restauración de clanes

Danzo: bien ya tengo a varias kunoichis de raíz para que elijan

Naruto: nosotros vamos a decidir con quien casarnos no tu momia

Dante: si nosotros decidimos

Naruto: yo ya se con quien se casara dante primero jejejeje

Dante: CALLA BAKA-golpeando su cabeza- pero antes de que den por terminada esta reunión les contare la otra sorpresa- dijo serio- sabemos que somos jinchurikis

Sarutobi: como?- dijo preocupado

Naruto: aplicamos chakra en nuestro estomago y apareció el sello- dijo con simpleza

Dante: pero no nos importa pero queremos que los clanes que usan sellos de nuestro clan nos den el dinero que no pagaron durante todos estos años y que los hyuga devuelvan el sello del pájaro por romper las reglas de uso se supone que se lo pondrían a los traidores del clan no que lo usarían para dividir el clan en ramas

Hiashi: no pueden hacer eso verdad hokage-sama

Sarutobi: lo siento hiashi-san pueden hacerlo

Dante: aunque no me gusta quedar como el malo hagamos esto visitare su complejo una vez al mes y cuando vea que todos se tratan con igualdad se los devolveré pero tendrán que seguir pagando no será gratis le parece hiashi-san

Hiashi: bien

Sarutobi: alguien mas tiene algo que decir?

Tsume: quisiera que dante fuera al clan de los inuzuka hay cosas que me gustaría charlar con el-dijo con tono meloso

Dante-( tengo un mal presentimiento)este claro a que hora nos quiere allí?

Naruto: a mi no me metas en tus problemas dante iras solo-dijo cortante

Dante: jejejeje-rio de forma nerviosa

Tsume: si quieres también puedes ir naruto dicen que eres bueno con los animales podrías ayudar hana en la veterinaria

Naruto: claro a que hora vamos?-pregunto emocionado

Tsume: pueden ir a la hora que quieran

Shikaku: oye inoichi no te parece raro que tsume se muestre tan amigable

Inoichi: pues si la verdad pero será mejor no meternos en esto supongo que tiene curiosidad por el dojutsu no crees?

Shikaku: si eso debe ser

Sarutobi: bien doy por concluida la reunión del consejo

Naruto: vamos a entrenar dante

Tsunade: donde creen que van mocosos me deben muchas explicaciones-dijo tirando sus orejas

Naruto y Dante: itai ka-san podemos explicarlo es culpa de el eh como que mi culpa es tu culpa ka-san no le creas créeme a mi cállate baka- dijeron al mismo tiempo

Tsunade: CALLENSE LOS DOS-grito mientras les daba un zape que los hizo golpear el suelo con la cara

**Fin en este capitulo era para explicar algunas cosas ah y en el próximo quizás ponga lemon todavía no me decido ojala les haya gustado y dejen review se despide tiki. **


	5. Chapter 5

El equipo perfecto

Hola pues aquí el quinto capitulo tuve un bloque durante dos días pero ya no así que empezamos.

Vemos a los mellizos uzumaki durmiendo tranquilamente el viento soplaba suavemente los pájaros cantaban y jiraiya mirándolos con una sonrisa malévola mientras encendía un petardo y lo arrojaba entre las camas de los chicos y... BOOOOMMMM!

Naruto y Dante: WAAAAA!- gritaron del susto-

Jiraiya: JAJAJAJAJA levántense chicos hoy su ultimo día en la academia

Naruto y Dante: SI ADIOS PRISION-gritaron felices

Jiraiya: si lo que digan vamos a desayunar

Después de desayunar los chicos se alistaron y partieron hacia la academia afuera del salón se encontraron con algunos de sus amigos entre ellos se encontraban ten ten kiba que a pesar de las peleas eran amigos chouji rock lee hinata sutki (es inventada quizá este en el harem quizá ) shino shikamaru ino sakura todos ya con el protector de la hoja

Naruto: ya pasaron todos?

Kiba: pues claro después de neji siguen ustedes

Sutki: oye dante apuesto a que fallas si pierdes me darás 500 y si yo pierdo yo te los doy que dices?-dijo sonriendo

Dante: digo que te pareces a ka-san siempre apuesta y nunca gana ósea que acepto-dijo sonriendo

Naruto: dinero fácil verdad dante?

Dante: tu que crees

Sutki: oigan-dijo molesta

Naruto y Dante: jajajaja perdón es que jajajajaja como te jajaja

Lee: valla que están felices debe ser que su llama de la juventud arde siii-dijo haciendo una pose digna de gai-sensei

Naruto: lee haces eso de nuevo y te juro que te castro-dijo naruto horrorizado por lo que vio todos en la habitación incluso dante se arrodillaron y dijeron a coro gracias naruto-sama- no se si sentirme honrado o horrorizado

Iruka: siguiente dante

Dante: hai

Adentro del salón estaba otro sensei para asistir a iruka

Iruka: bien dante para pasar la prueba debes crear tres bushin sin ningún error cuando quieras

Dante: hai jutsu clones de sombra-dijo para hacer aparecer tres clones exactamente iguales a el

Iruka: valla increíble hiciste tres kage bushin pero era de esperarse después de todo no estudiaste con los tres sannin por nada bien aquí tienes tu protector y dile a naruto que pase

Dante: hai

Fuera del salón

Dante: naruto tu turno

Naruto: hai por cierto hable con ten ten un rato y dije varias cosas jajaja- reía de forma malévola

Dante-(NOOOOO PORQUEEE MUNDO CRUEL)- si dijiste algo que me avergonzara le diré a ka-san que no te de ramen

Naruto: NOOOOO POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS TODO MENOS ESO WUAAA

Dante: el se lo busco

Iruka: naruto entra ya

Naruto: hai-como si nada

Dante: se los dije

Iruka: bien naruto solo has tres bushin y pasas

Naruto: hai jutsu clones de sombra-dijo para crear tres clones iguales a el

Iruka: bien toma tu protector y has el favor de decirle a los chicos que mañana a las 9 vengan para que les diga quien será su sensei y como se formaran los equipos

Naruto: hai

Afuera del salón

Naruto: chicos mañana hay que venir a las nueve para saber como se formaran los equipos y quienes serán nuestros jounin

Todos: hai

Naruto: dante voy a ichikaru vienes?

Dante: te alcanzo luego quiero verificar algo

Vemos a dante en el bosque apoyado en un árbol meditando en su mente hablaba con su bankai

Bankai: y bien que se le ofrece rey?-pregunto sonriendo

Dante: porque me dices rey?-pregunto extrañado

Bankai: así debe ser tu controlas el cuerpo pero ante la mínima oportunidad seré yo quien se transforme en rey y tu serás mi caballo jajajaja- reía como loco

Dante: ja en serio crees que perderé con alguien como tu idiota

Bankai: ya veremos hasta luego rey- dijo mientras dante desaparecía y aparecía en el bosque

Dante: sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento por si acaso advertiré a naruto-dijo mientras se ponía en marcha hacia ichikaru

Mientras con naruto

Naruto: viejo otro miso ramen

Teuchi: enseguida naruto-dijo para que luego dante apareciera detrás de áyeme y…

Dante: BUUU- grito mientras agarraba a áyame por la espalda

Ayame: WAAAA NARUTO SALVAME- grito para saltar hacia naruto y abrasarlo fuertemente

Naruto: tranquila áyame es dante jejeje

Dante: jajaja eso fue divertido-dijo para sentir un instinto asesino atrás suyo

Teuchi: dante como te atreves a asustar a áyame-decía con un cuchillo en mano

Dante: este yo pues ADIOS-grito para salir corriendo perseguido por teuchi gritando cosas sobre te dejare castrado o nunca tendrás descendencia

Naruto: este áyame no me molesta que me abraces pero podrías hacerlo menos fuerte- dijo haciendo que áyame se sonroje y ocultara su cara en el pecho de naruto

Ayame: naruto p… puedo abrazarte hasta que me calme-pregunto con su cara aun escondida

Naruto: claro mientras pueda comer hazme lo que quieras-dijo con inocencia pero áyame lo entendió de otra manera lo que hizo que se pusiera aun mas roja

Al siguiente día vemos a los dos rubios caminando hacia la academia

Naruto: como escapaste del viejo?

Dante: hice varios clones el teuchi-san siguió a uno de ellos

Naruto: ah

Dante: y que hicieron tu y áyame cuando el viejo me persiguió?

Naruto: pues comí ramen mientras áyame escondía su cara en mi pecho dijo que era para calmarse

Dante: leí en un libro que los latidos del corazón calman a las personas a llegamos me pregunto quien será nuestro sensei-dijo entrando al salón viendo que estaban todos menos iruka

Naruto: todavía no llega iruka-sensei?

Kiba: mm ah naruto dante no todavía no por cierto donde estaban dijiste a las nueve son casi las diez

Naruto: tenemos problemas para levantarnos-contesto mientras entraba iruka

Iruka: bien chicos siéntense les diré quienes será sus jonin y sus equipos equipo 10 shikamaru nara, ino yamaka y chouji akimichi su jonin será asuma sarutobi equipo 8 hinata hyuga, kiba inuzuka y shino abúrame su jonin será kurenai yuuhi equipo 7 sakura haruno stuki kihami y shon sasami su jonin sera kakashi hakate equipo 13 dante uzumaki naruto uzumaki y sasuke uchiha su jonin será anko mitarashi equipo 9 rock lee, neji hyuga y ten ten su jonin será maito gai bien esperen a que su jonin venga por ustedes les deseo suerte chicos-dijo para salir del salón a los diez, veinte minutos empezaron a llegar jonin y se llevaban a los equipos hasta que solo quedaba el equipo 13 y el equipo 7 de repente una bomba de humo entro por la ventana y… BOOOOMMMM!

Anko: aquellos que sean el equipo 13 los veo en el campo de entrenamiento numero 14-dijo para desaparecer

Naruto y Dante: empieza la tortura-dijeron a coro para que sasuke los viera raro naruto se percato de eso

Naruto: ya veras de que hablamos sasuke bien el ultimo en llegar es un teme-dijo desapareciendo en sushin

Dante y Sasuke: usuratonkachi- dijeron para desaparecer en un sushin

Fin del capitulo bien gente espero les guste por cierto en bankai es solo una entidad no será ni mujer ni hombre bien eso es todo dejen reviews se despide tiki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Refuerzos en camino**

**Hola gente aquí el siguiente capitulo pero antes un aviso me quedan tres días de vacaciones así que los capítulos se subirán uno o dos nomas por semana bien empecemos.**

Vemos a anko sentada comiendo dangos cuando de repente frente a ella cayeron sus tres nuevos alumnos peleando

Anko: bueno vamos chicos no se peleen por mi - dijo sonriendo

Naruto. Sasuke y Dante: quien se pelearía por ti - gritaron los tres a coro

Anko: bien ahora se presentaran dirán su nombre lo que les gusta y lo que no sus metas o sueños bien? - les dijo a sus tres alumnos ahora con un chichón cada uno

Los tres: hai sensei

Anko: bien empieza tu el de pelo oscuro-dijo señalando a sasuke

Sasuke: mi nombre es sasuke uchiha me gusta entrenar y lo que me disgusta seria naruto y sus tonterías y mi meta es asesinar a mi hermano y volver a restablecer el clan uchiha

Naruto: soy uzumaki naruto me gusta el ramen entrenar y bromear junto a dante y lo que no me gusta son los pervertidos las personas que juzgan sin saber y al teme mi sueño es ser hokage para demostrarles a todos que no somos los demonios que dicen

Dante: mi nombre es dante uzumaki me gusta entrenar aprender jutsus y bromear con mi hermano no me gusta la gente que juzga sin saber los que se creen mejores que los demás y los pervertidos mi meta es ser el mejor ninja de konoha

Anko: bien yo soy anko mitarashi sere su sensei desde ahora me gustan los dangos y foxy-kun - al decir esto naruto tuvo un escalofrió - no me gustan los pervertidos y mi sueño seria ser una con foxy-kun

Dante: naruto tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ti

Naruto: y se supone que eso es bueno

Dante: no solo quería decírtelo

Anko: bien ahora su prueba comienza esta prueba decidirá si están listos o si tienen que volver a la academia bien la prueba consiste en que me capturen tiene 4 horas comiencen- al decir esto los tres desaparecieron para hacer un plan mientras anko invocaba serpientes para restearlos

Naruto: bien algún plan?

Dante: tengo uno acérquense - dijo para contarles el plan a sasuke y naruto

Anko:(los encontré chicos jajajaja) son míos-dijo saltando hacia ellos mientras lanzaba varios shurikens que al impactar con los chicos explotaron en bombas de humo - clones - abajo suyo apareció naruto que sujeto sus piernas

Naruto: ahora dante

Dante: toma-dijo mientras daba una patada pero anko la bloqueo con su brazo-no termino-dijo para intentar golpearla con la otra pierna pero el resultado fue el mismo

Anko: eso es todo

Sasuke: tu crees?-dijo para noquearla desde atrás-bien

Para cuando anko despertó se encontraba atada de manos y pies con sus tres estudiantes frete a ella sonriendo

Anko: bien están aprobados así que equipo 13 desde mañana haremos misiones ahora podrían desatarme?

Naruto: chicos vamos a comer dango para celebrar adiós sensei

Dante: bien dangos

Sasuke: supongo que esta bien – decían ignorando a anko

Anko: OIGAN MOCOSOS NO ME DEJEN AQUÍ - decia moviéndose como podía

Naruto: ahh esta bien adelántense la desatare

Dante: no tardes-dijo antes de desaparecer en un sushin

Naruto: bien sensei la desatare y nos iremos a comer dangos bien - decía mientras se acercaba con un kunai

Anko: ah acaso me estas invitando a una cita?-preguntaba sonriendo traviesa

Naruto: prácticamente si la estoy invitando a una cita ahora acepta o no? - decía ofreciéndole la mano

Anko: b… bien solo por que hay dangos - decía sonrojada

Naruto: lo que digas anko-chan

Al siguiente día en la torre del hokage estaban todos los sensei para dar sus reportes del equipo

Sarutobi: bien kurenai como le fue al equipo 8?

Kurenai: medí sus habilidades como equipo en una prueba de rastreo tenían que encontrar 50 cintas rojas teniendo de ejemplo una solo pudieron estudiarla 15 segundos tenían 2 horas para pasar la prueba pero encontraron todas en media hora domino al equipo para misiones rango d

Sarutobi: bien equipo 10

Asuma: bien pues el equipo 10 le falta un poco de pulimiento pero nada que no se arregle domino al equipo 10 a misiones rango d

Sarutobi: bien equipo 13

Anko: pues al equipo 10 la prueba que les puse fue la de capturarme tenían 4 horas para hacerlo pero… - todos esperaban que dijera que fallaron ya que desde hace mucho su equipo fracasaba – no tardaron ni 15 minutos y me atraparon solo con taijutsu – todos estaban sorprendidos – domino al equipo 13 para misiones rango c

Sarutobi: anko después hablamos de eso ahora equipo 7

Kakashi: el equipo 7 tenia la prueba de los cascabeles el objetivo era trabajar en equipo cosa que sakura haruno no entendió ya que me ataco sola de una forma muy tonta en cambio sutki y shon trabajaron en equipo sutki me distrajo y shon con un kunai corto un cascabel el cual le dio a sutki después intentaron obtener otro y le pidieron ayuda a sakura pero ella se negó diciendo que ella podía obtenerlo sola al final de la prueba solo sutki tenia un cascabel yo digo que sakura vuelva a la academia y el equipo 7 sea un equipo de 2 genin temporalmente

Sarutobi: bien kakashi tu equipo estará formado por 2 genin temporalmente y sakura haruno volverá a la academia bien retírense todos menos tu anko tenemos que hablar

Anko: dígame hokage-sama

Sarutobi: anko estoy de acuerdo con que tus chicos empiecen con misiones rango c pero eso seria favoritismo y no se vería bien así que empezaran con misiones rango d esta bien

Anko: hai hokage-sama

Time/skip 2 semanas

Vemos a el equipo 13 reportando una misión cumplida

Anko: bien hokage-sama terminamos de pintar las casas

Naruto: ahora puede darnos una misión de verdad

Sarutobi: lo siento naruto pero todavía no puedes…

Naruto: si me das una misión de rango elevado te diré la forma de reducir tu cantidad de papeleo

Sarutobi: le daré cualquier cosa que desee naruto-sama – decía arrodillado frente a naruto el cual tenia una gota en su nuca – hay una misión el equipo de kakashi necesita refuerzos su misión era de escoltar rango c pero al parecer la persona que escoltaban mintió y ahora la misión puede ser rango B incluso A así que tengan cuidado bien partan pero antes naruto dime como reduzco la cantidad de papeleo

Naruto: es bastante fácil clones – dijo como si nada mientras el hokage golpeaba su cabeza contrala mesa diciendo que estúpido fue al no haberlo pensado antes mientras todos lo miraban con gotas en su nuca

Anko: bien chicos vallan a prepararse los quiero en una hora e las puertas bien

Los tres: hai anko-sensei

Time/skip una hora

Vemos a los chicos en la puerta esperando a anko

Dante: donde esta anko-sensei?

Naruto: dijo en una hora tiene 20 minutos de retraso

Anko: hola chicos – apareciendo atrás de ellos

Sasuke: se supone que debe dar el ejemplo sensei y la verdad lo hace muy mal

Anko: si lo que digas hebi-hime

Sasuke: oiga – dijo molesto

Naruto: vámonos no tenemos que perder tiempo

Anko: bien gakis en marcha

Naruto: SIIII! – grito saltando

**Fin del capitulo espero que les halla gustado y díganme quieren a haku en el harem y con quien de los dos bien se despide tiki.**


	7. un aviso importante

**Un aviso importante**

**Hola pues verán este no es un capitulo es un aviso para comunicarles que habrá cambios en la historia bien empezare por los capítulos se subirán uno por semana ya que mis vacaciones se acabaron ya que tendrán que esperar mas intentare hacer los capítulos mas largos bien otros cambios serán que cambiare los nombres de algunos personajes cambiare a dante por takeshi, a sutki por ayami senju ella se vería como tsunade de chica solo qie el pelo en ves de rubio será negro quizás la ponga en el harem de el ahora takeshi, a shon por shin y será primo de lee para que sepan como es imaginen la vestimenta de lee de chico y el pelo puntiagudo en ves de tazón también quiero pedirles que si me equivoco en algo me digan para que así pueda corregirlo para mayor disfrute suyo y mio bien sin mas que decir se despide tiki. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Llega la esperanza a nami**

**Hola gente aquí el siguiente capitulo quiero informarles que los capítulos se subirán uno por semana ya que se acabaron mis vacaciones los hare mas largos ya que esperaran mas habrá algunos cambios que diré al final de capitulo bien sin mas empecemos. **

**Personaje: hablando Personaje: (pensando) **

**Invocación: hablando Invocación: (pensando)**

Vemos al equipo 13 enfrente de a casa de tazuna

Anko: bien llegamos – dijo mientras tocaba la puerta

Tsunami: oh bienvenidos deben ser los refuerzos que llamo kakashi-san por favor pasen – dijo mientras se corría para dejarlos entrar

Anko: si esos somos nosotros – contestaba mientras entraba – estos son naruto y dante uzumaki y sasuke uchiha

Tsunami: mucho gusto

Naruto y Dante: igualmente – sasuke solo dijo gruño

Kakashi: oh anko así que te enviaron a ti – decía nervioso extrañando a todos

Anko: si y dime kakashi quien es el enemigo?

Kakashi: el enemigo seria zabusa que intenta matar al constructor de puente que protegemos llamado tazuna

Anko: mmm bien según se este zabusa es un ninja renegado de la niebla rango A bien que haremos mientras estamos aquí?

Kakashi: hasta que zabusa aparezca lo mejor será descansar por hoy mañana llevare a mis chicos a entrenar al bosque hagan lo que quieran – dijo para sentarse y empezar a leer su libro

Ayami: es un gusto volver a verlos naruto y takeshi – dijo sonriendo

Takeshi: igualmente perdedora – contesto sonriendo divertido

Ayami: OYE! Eres malo takeshi – decía inflando los cachetes infantilmente – además para que sepas al fin gane contra alguien no es así shin – dijo sonriendo

Shin: SIII! Las llamas de la juventud de ayami me ganaron en un gran juego de cartas – dijo con los ojos en llamas

Naruto: oye takeshi no se te hace conocido? – pregunto señalando al desconocido

Takeshi: si oye tu no eres algo de lee? - pregunto al desconocido

Shin: veo que les soy familiar y están en lo correcto yo soy primo de lee mi nombre es ROCK SHIN – haciendo una pose digna de gai

Naruto: si lo suponía – decía con una gota en su nuca – es un placer me llamo naruto y el es mi hermano takeshi – antes de que takeshi pudiera saludarlo un grito atrajo la atención de todos

¿?: ¡ACASO CREEN QUE PODRAN DERROTAR A GATOU ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO NO IMPORTA CUANTOS SEAN EL LOS MATARA A TODOS USTEDES NO SABEN LO QUE ES PERDER A UN SER QUERIDO Y TENER SU RECUERDO GRABADO EN TU MENTE RECORDANDOTE QUE NO PUDISTE HACER NADA – grito una niña de no mas de nueve o diez años

Tsunami: yuki no digas eso – decía regañando

Naruto y takeshi ralo ir las palabras de la pequeña recordaron esa vez que perdieron a su madre no tsunade sino una chica que los cuido cuando tenían tres años después de que los echaran del orfanato esa chica los acogió los cuido los alimento y amo nunca supieron su nombre pero el día que la mataron lo recordaban porque murió protegiéndolos algunos aldeanos en otro de sus intentos de asesinato a ellos la chica se interpuso en un intento de protegerlos pero a los aldeanos no les importo se fueron sobre ella con cuchillos, lanzas, rastrillos, etc. La dejaron irreconocible todo frente a ellos que suplicaban con lagrimas que la dejaran que esa niña viniera y digiera eso sin saber lo que habían vivido hizo que les hirviera la sangre

Naruto: tu eres la que no sabe – dijo con la mirada oscurecida mientras avanzaba a paso lento hacia yuki – ahora te mostrare lo equivocada que estas – dijo mirando directamente a los ojos metiéndola en un genjutsu

[Dentro del genjutsu]

Yuki podía ver a un grupo de personas golpeando, acuchillando y algunos incluso intentaban quemarla

Yuki: no… NOOO AYUDENLA PAREN NO LO HAGAN – gritaba mientras se cubría los oídos y cerraba los ojos cuando sintió que habían parado abrió los ojos solo para ver como dejaban el cuerpo destrozado de la mujer atrás para dirigirse hacia dos niños que lloraban y suplicaban que los dejaran en paz pero eran ignorados volvió a cerrar los ojos ya que vio como las personas empezaban a golpear a los niños que suplicaban que pararan al abrirlos vio a los niños desmayados con huesos que sobresalían de la piel cubiertos de sangre – no… no… NOOOOOO! – gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

[Fuera del genjutsu]

Yuki: NOOOOOO! – gritaba con mientras lloraba

Naruto: takeshi vamos a caminar te provocaras un daño serio si sigues conteniendo tu ira – decía serio mientras salía takeshi lo siguió dejando un rastro de sangre que salía de sus manos

Mientras caminaban observaban el estado deplorable del pueblo las casas destruidas, los comercio vacios o con apenas lo indispensable, las calles solitarias vieron una casa sin techo al entrar vieron a varios niños en estados deplorables al parecer sus padres habían sido asesinados por gatou

Takeshi: naruto tengo una idea me apoyas?

Naruto: considéralo hecho – dijo sonriendo – NIÑOS – grito llamando la atención de los niños – VENGAN AFUERA – los niños salieron con miedo a salir vieron a naruto y a takeshi sosteniendo algo

Takeshi: chicos que es esto? – pregunto espantando a los niños el mas grande de los chicos de no mas de once contesto tímido y tartamudeando – u una s se semilla – dijo haciéndose el fuerte – correcto observen Mokuton: kaihatsu kasoku {elemento madera: crecimiento acelerado} – dijo mientras enterraba la semilla unos segundos después un árbol de tres o cuatro metros creció con manzanas maduras

Naruto: A COMER – grito golpeando el árbol haciendo que caigan las manzanas los niños corrían felices porque podrían comer

Takeshi: parece que les gusta chicos quieren aprender a cazar? – pregunto sonriendo todos los chicos gritaron que si – sígannos vamos a cazar – dijo mientras se adentraba al bosque los niños los siguieron con mas confianza

Naruto: kage bushin no jutsu – dijo apareciendo 10 clones – ya saben que hacer – dijo sonriendo – HAI JEFE – contestaron para salir a estilo militar diciendo 1,2 ,1,2 1,2 eso hasta que no estaban a la vista de naruto empezaron a correr diciendo que el que llegaba ultimo se vestiría de mujer

Takeshi: chicos vean aquel conejo – dijo susurrando mientras trepaba un árbol conto hasta tres y cayo encima del conejo – miren – decía sosteniendo al conejo por las orejas – WOW – gritaron los pequeños – toma naruto iré preparando el fuego – dijo mientras lanzaba el conejo hacia naruto

Naruto: bien pequeños les mostrare como sacarle el pelaje bien observen – mientras takeshi hacia el fuego naruto les enseñaba a los niños como despellejar al conejo también les dijo como armar trampas y que otros animales podían cazar

Takeshi: bien el fuego esta listo – dijo para que naruto empezara a cocinar una vez cocinado lo repartieron entre los chichos que estaban mas que contentos una vez terminaron de comer los clones de naruto aparecieron todos en fila dijeron que estaba listo pero todos notaron al clon vestido de mujer

Naruto: bien síganme – caminaron por el bosque cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a una parte donde había arboles talados al adentraron poco mas encontraron una gran casa de dos pisos la casa era hermosa afuera se veía un jardín fantástico con rosas rojas blancas tulipanes y muchos otros tipos de flores – vamos adentro – tenia comedor varios baños, las camas estaban en el segundo piso, la sala era inmensa era del tamaño de un dojo tenia una gran mesa

Takeshi: BIEN ESCUCHEN – grito llamando la atención de todos los niños – DESDE AHORA SON FAMILIA SE CUIDARAN Y PROTEGERAN ENTRE USTEDES ESTA CASA ES SUYA VIVAN FELICES PORQUE DESDE AHORA GATOU NO LOS MOLESTARA MAS ENTENDIDO! – los niños con lagrimas de felicidad asentían a cada palabra

**Fin bien este es el ultimo capituo corto desde ahora serán mas largos a si habrá muchas sorpresas en el futuro además de que el poder de los hermanos será cada vez mas grande habrá ciertas sorpresas en el siguiente capitulo pero tendrán que esperar hasta el lunes bien se despide tiki.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Transformación a yokai **

**Hola gente pues aquí el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste tarde mas de lo que creí pero como dije serán mas largos bien empecemos**

**Personaje: hablando personaje: (pensando) **

**Invocación: hablando invocación: (pensando)**

**Renuncia de derechos: naruto es de su dueño de Japón no me acuerdo como se llama.**

Vemos a los hermanos uzumaki entrenando taijutsu en el bosque

Takeshi: naruto creo que volveré vienes o te quedas?

Naruto: meditare un rato iré luego

Naruto se acomodo en la posición de loto cerro los ojos y despejo su mente cuando los abrió vio que estaba frente a una gran celda que tenia un sello según pudo notar

Kiuby: así que mi carcelero me visita a que debo el honor de su presencia – dijo sarcástico

Naruto: pongámonos serios quieres zorro eh venido a proponerte un trato?

Kiuby: que clase de trato?

Naruto: pues quiero que seas mi amigo

Kiuby: y porque querría ser tu amiga

Naruto: pues porque debes sentirte sol… dijiste amiga? – pregunto confundido

Kiuby: algún problema gaki? – contesto

Naruto: es tu voz suena muy gruesa para ser mujer

Kiuby: ah eso espera "tos" "tos" [valla efectos no] listo así esta mejor - dijo con ahora voz de mujer

Naruto: bueno como decía debes sentirte sola no es así además si vas a estar dentro de mi quisiera llevarme bien contigo – dijo sonriendo

Kiuby: hagamos esto seré tu amiga con una condición

Naruto: cual seria esa condición? – pregunto curioso

Kiuby: quiero que te transformes en un yokai

Naruto: claro lo hare que es eso? – pregunto sonriendo lo que provoco que kiuby callera de espaldas

Kiuby: un yokai es un demonio mitad humano puede tener parte de animal como una cola, orejas, en tu caso pasara eso además de que tus bigotes se harán mas notables también te crecerán colmillos tus pupilas se rasgaran de forma horizontal o vertical puede que cambie un poco tu color de pelo y tus uñas se harán un poco mas largas además al convertirte en yokai podrás manejar perfectamente los cinco elementos además de otra sorpresa que te mostrare después pero antes de que aceptes debes hablar con tu hermano porque al transformarte en yokai tu sangre pasara a ser de demonio así que no tendrás relación sanguínea con takeshi – explico seria

Naruto: esta bien hablare con takeshi – contesto – como salgo de aquí? – pregunto haciendo que el kiuby volviera a caer de espaldas

Kiuby: solo cierra los ojos y piensa en el exterior

Naruto: bien – dijo para empezar a hacer lo que dijo kiuby – por cierto cuando me convierta en yokai tendrás que decirme tu nombre kiuby es un titulo – dijo para desaparecer y aparecer en el bosque

[al mismo tiempo que naruto empezaba a hablar con kiuby takeshi hacia lo mismo con su biju]

Vemos a takeshi sentado en la sombra de un árbol

Takeshi: creo que esperare a naruto aquí – dijo para de la nada desmayarse al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a una gran celda dentro de ella pudo ver a el hachibi

Hachibi: te eh traído aquí porque hable con mi hermana que esta dentro de tu hermano me dijo que hicieron un trato donde el se transformaría en un yokai yo te propongo lo mismo sabes lo que es un yokai?

Takeshi: si se lo que es yokai pero que gano al hacerlo?

Hachibi: pues dominaras los cinco elementos además de otra sorpresa que te mostrare luego bien que dices debes de tener en cuenta que tu sangre pasara a ser la de un demonio ósea que no tendrás relación sanguínea con tu hermano creo que deberías hablar con el

Takeshi: tienes razón escucha hare esto con dos condiciones – dijo emocionado

Hachibi: cuales serian esas condiciones?

Takeshi: me dirás tu nombre real y serás mi amiga – dijo determinado mientras desaparecía y aparecía en el mundo real

Hachibi: quien sabe quizás un día seamos mas que amigos jejejeje – dijo sonriendo traviesa

Takeshi: bien tengo que buscar a na… - no pudo terminar ya que un grito lo dejo sordo

Naruto: TAKESHI! – grito en su oído

Takeshi: hola naruto – dijo mientras en su oído oía un "piiiiiiiiiiiii"[lo se son geniales mis efectos XD]

Naruto: takeshi necesito hablar contigo seriamente – dijo

Takeshi: ya se de que me quieres hablar naruto yo también quería preguntarte lo mismo

Naruto: entonces seremos yokai – dijo emocionado

Takeshi: si pero naruto quiero que sepas que aunque no tengamos relación sanguínea siempre serás mi hermano – dijo serio

Naruto: dijiste algo? Me distraje vi un águila – contesto haciendo que takeshi callera de espaldas

Takeshi: olvídalo pongamos manos a la obra – dijo acomodándose en la posición de loto

[espacio mental de takeshi]

Apareció frente a la gran celda pero no vio hachibi

Takeshi: hola hachibi donde estas? Pregunto acercándose a los barrotes

Hachibi: aquí takeshi – dijo apareciendo pero en vez de ver a el buey con tentáculos vio a una chica

Takeshi: quien eres y donde esta hachibi? – pregunto tranquilo aunque por dentro estaba intrigado

Hachibi: aquí estoy nosotras las bijus tenemos una forma humana como puedes ver estas listo? – dijo sonriendo

Takeshi: (se ve hermosa) – pendo mientras se sonrojaba

Y como no verla así tenia el pelo castaño, ojos color verde claro, labios carnosos, pecho copa G, llevaba puesto un traje como el de soi fong de bleach solo que sin el haori de capitán

Takeshi: si estoy listo – dijo sonrojado

Hachibi: bien entonces solo tengo que tocarte – dijo seductoramente

Takeshi: TOCAR QUE! – grito todo rojo

Hachibi: pues básicamente tengo que tocar tu frente y pecho para poner unos sellos que creíste que tocaría – dijo divertida

Takeshi: no… yo pues… - decía mirando al suelo

Hachibi: bien acércate no puedo salir de aquí anda no muerdo – dijo sonriendo

Takeshi: espera! Tengo una idea cierra tus ojos – dijo concentrándose

Hachibi: porque?

Takeshi: solo hazlo - ordeno

Hachibi: bien que fastidioso – dijo cerrando los ojos un rato después ya no sintió el agua en sus pies sentía como corría el viento al abrir los ojos vio como su celda se transformo en una pradera con un bosque también había una cascada que llegaba a un lago a lo largo del lugar vio una casa de madera simple pero grande había un hermoso día busco el sello y se dio cuenta de que lo tenia en el cuello en forma de collar

Takeshi: tómalo como un agradecimiento espero que te guste – dijo sonriendo

Hachibi: gracias muchas gracias – decía llorando – bueno vamos a " se relaja" hacer el cambio de sangre bien

Takeshi: hai – dijo acercándose

Hachibi: esto puede doler – dijo empezando el ritual primero toco su frente y luego su pecho

Takeshi: no dolió tan… AAAAAHHHHH! – grito cuando los sellos empezaron a brillar mas y mas hasta que no se pudiera ver a takeshi pasaron cinco minutos de gritos[me aburriría de tantos gritos] hasta que se pudo ver devuelta a takeshi

Takeshi: como me veo? – pregunto con los ojos cerrados

Hachibi: (kawaiiii) – era el único pensamiento de hachibi – te ves bien – dijo conteniendo las ganas de abrazarlo como peluche

Takeshi: bien – dijo pero sintió algo mas en su cola cuando mira atrás vio dos colas las recorrió con la mirada y vio que se unían al comienzo y luego se separaban en dos eran de color gris con manchas negras en su cabeza tenia dos orejas de color gris también su pelo cambio a un gris oscuro con puntas rubias sus dos marcas en las mejillas se hicieron mas notables sus ojos se rasgaron horizontalmente y cambiaron de color a un gris claro - me veo... - dijo con cara de sorpresa

Hachibi: takeshi estas bien? - pregunto alarmada

Takeshi: que si estoy bien me veo estúpido parezco un gato - dijo deprimido haciendo círculos en el suelo

Hachibi: que dramático - dijo con una gota en su cabeza - además eres el tipo yokai tora [tora para el que no sepa es tigre] así que no te deprimas además me… megustacomoteves – dijo rápido sonrojada

Takeshi: gracias pero todavía debes cumplir tu parte dime tu nombre

Hachibi: a bien mi nombre es kazumi no tengo apellido

Takeshi: bien es un placer kazumi oye no puedo evitar preguntarme como le habrá ido a naruto – dijo al aire

Kazumi: conociendo a mi hermana nada bien – susurro

Takeshi: dijiste algo?

Kazumi: nada – contesto

Takeshi: kazumi no se porque pero me siento cansado espera te ves borrosa – dijo tallándose los ojos – kazu… "pump" – se desmayo antes de terminar la oración

Kazumi: te transformas en un demonio y crees que no te cansaras baka

[espacio mental de naruto]

Naruto: oye zorro estoy aquí takeshi esta de acuerdo con lo de transformarme en yokai así que empecemos

Kiuby: tranquilo chico esto no se toma a la ligera – dijo

Naruto: donde estas que no te veo [que original XD] hmmm ya se –dijo cerrando los ojos

Kiuby: que ha… - no continuo ya que vio como su prisión cambiaba a un bosque con animales un rio con cascada vio como una casa bastante linda aparecía cerca del bosque y todo era alumbrado por la luz de la luna

Digamos que es mi forma de agradecer por las molestias – decía sonriendo con las manos atrás de su cabeza cuando fue llevado al suelo por el abrazo de una chica que hacia una chica ahí

Kiuby: gracias naruto-kun – decía entre lagrimas

Naruto: EHHH KIUBY-CHAN! PORQUE ERES HUMANA! – grito sorprendido

Kiuby: eh te molesta mi forma humana – dijo mirándose

Naruto: no estas preciosa es solo que me sorprendió no sabia que podías hacer eso – dijo sonriendo ya calmado – bueno empecemos ya deja de mirarte estas hermosa

Era como ver un ángel solo que este ángel era un demonio ella tenia el pelo largo de color rojo brillante ojos rasgados verticalmente color rojo labios carnosos pecho copa H llevaba puesto una campera con capucha sin mangas color rojo con líneas blancas y un hakama negro que dejaba al descubierto sus muslos que eran tapados por vendas en esa parte terminaba con botas de anbu azul oscuro

Kiuby: bien –dijo para agarrar a naruto de la cara – y naruto mi nombre es hitomi – al terminar la oración beso a naruto decir que naruto no estaba sorprendido era como decir que el odiaba el ramen lo beso hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse

Naruto: no es que no me halla gustado pero porque el beso? – pregunto rojo y curioso

Hitomi: para colocar los sellos y quería tu primer beso ahora puede que te duela un poco – decía sonriendo de una forma aterradora

Naruto: tu sonrisa no da confi… AAAAAAHHHHH! MALDICION ESTO DUELE! –gritaba retorciéndose en el suelo paso lo mismo que con takeshi después de el brillo se veía a un naruto con una cola, dos orejas en su cabeza la cual ahora tenía en la puntas color rojo pero s pelo seguía siendo rubio, sus bigotes se hicieron como cuando lo rodea el manto de chakra lo cual hacia que se viera mas salvaje, sus ojos se rasgaron verticalmente y ahora eran de un rojo oscuro

Hitomi: hmmm es obvio que te transformaste en un yokai kitsune [zorro] – dijo sonriendo

Naruto: genial – dijo para caer desmayado

[mundo real]

En el bosque apoyados en un árbol vemos a naruto y takeshi con sus nuevas apariencias dormidos era de día habían estado así desde ayer el sonido de los pájaros cantando los despertaron

Naruto: "bostezo" cuanto tiempo dormimos ah ya es de día levanta takeshi – dijo mientras se paraba

Takeshi: buenos días "bostezo " – naruto no dejaba de mirarlo – que pasa? que tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto limpiando su cara con las manos

Naruto: JAJAJAJA PARECES GATO JAJAJA MI ESTOMAGO DUELE JAJAJA AUCH JAJAJA – decía mientras se agarraba el estomago

Takeshi: CALLA! SOY UN TIGRE TU… tu… tu que rayos eres? – pregunto mirándolo raro

Naruto: COMO QUE? QUE SOY ES OVBIO QUE SOY UN ZORRO!

Takeshi: oye naruto ya es medio día no crees que deberíamos volver?

Naruto: tienes razón vamos – dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la casa de tazuna

[mientras en la casa]

Vemos a todos menos a ayami desayunando

Ayami: "bostezo" buenos días – saludo entrando a la sala y dándose cuenta de que faltan takeshi y naruto – todavía no volvieron – dijo seria

Anko: todavía no donde esta foxy-kun – dijo preocupada

Kakashi: foxy-kun? – pregunto a anko

Anko: así le digo a naruto a sasuke le hebi – haciendo a sasuke gruñir – y a takeshi neko

Cuando kakashi iba a contestar la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos se oía una conversación entre los hermanos cosas como usa el henge o ponte el henge al llegar a la sala notaron que todos los miraban

Naruto: hola

Takeshi: yo – levantando la mano en forma de saludo con la excepción de que el dedo gordo lo tenia en la palma

Ayami/Anko: ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENEN PARA DECIR! – gritaron

Takeshi: calma tenemos una muy buena explicación si tienen paciencia les digo – takeshi les relato sobre como las bijus dijeron que la única forma de volverse amigos era convertirse en mitad demonios a lo cual aceptaron y les conto sobre los cambios de apariencia pero no les dijo sobre los cinco elementos ahora todos se encontraban mas que sorprendidos esperaban a que los chicos decidieran el henge para ver sus nuevas apariencias

Naruto: todos listos? –pregunto

Todos: si

Takeshi: bien KAI! "puf" – fue lo que se oyó antes de que un grito se dejara oír por toda nami KAWAIIII fue lo que gritaron tanto tsunami y yuki como anko y ayami

**Fin uff fue mas difícil de lo que creí bien si les gusto dejen reviews a tengo pensado dos finales distintos **

**El primero: haku se va con naruto y se une al equipo 7**

**Segundo: haku y zabusa son traicionados por gato y se van a konoha **

**Ustedes deciden bien sin mas se despide tiki jejeje.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Una nueva oportunidad **

**Hola gente el siguiente capitulo empezamos.**

Personaje: hablando personaje: (pensando) Nota: así hablaran telepáticamente ( hola ) y así pensando (hola)

Invocación: hablando invocación: (pensando)

**Renuncia de derechos: naruto o cualquier anime no es mío**

_Vemos a naruto durmiendo todo desparramado cuando sintió que agarraban cierta parte nueva de el lo cual hizo que mirara para abajo para encontrarse a yuki jugando con su cola._

_Naruto: yuki "bostezo" buenos días. _

_Yuki: buenos días naruto-nii – había pasado dos días desde que los hermanos demonios se hicieran demonios de verdad y yuki entendió a naruto y takeshi los veía como sus hermanos mayores los cuales le mostraron la verdad aunque no de la mejor manera._

_Naruto: yuki se que te gusta mi cola pero no es un juguete siento a través de ella._

_Yuki: pero es muy suave – frotando su cara en la cola – y esponjosa._

_Naruto: porque no juegas con las de takeshi el tiene dos ._

_Yuki: no me gustan mucho los gatos – contesto y ocasionalmente takeshi iba a despertar a su hermano oyó lo que dijo yuki y hizo lo mas razonable._

_Takeshi: SOY UN TIGRE NO UN MALDITO GATO! – si entro gritando – naruto anko-sensei nos llama dice que vallamos a comer._

_[mientras en una base]_

_Haku: zabusa-sama no confió en ese gato esta seguro de querer terminar este trabajo? – pregunto preocupada._

_Zabusa: si es mucha la paga incluso si es necesario alguna herida entendido – aclaro._

_Haku: hai zabusa-sama iré a recolectar unas plantas medicinales descanse._

_Zabusa: bien._

_[en la casa de tazuna]_

_Takeshi: naruto hazme un favor._

_Naruto: cual? - pregunto._

_Takeshi: necesito que busques unas plantas medicinales le mostrare a yuki como hacer un ungüento para heridas._

_Naruto: bien volveré en un rato – contesto._

_vemos a naruto en medio del bosque terminando de recolectar las plantas._

_Naruto: no creo que se moleste si tomo una siesta – dijo para apoyarse en un árbol y dormir._

_¿?: oye despierta no puedes dormir aquí te enfermaras –comento una voz despertando a naruto._

_Naruto: a que? Debo seguir dormido veo ángeles – dijo medio adormilado._

_Haku: no estas dormido aun así te enfermaras por dormir en el bosque – dijo con un sonrojo notable._

_Naruto: descuida no me enfermo fácilmente de todos modos que una chica tan linda en el bosque sola? – dijo inocentemente. [si claro]_

_Haku: estoy recolectando yerbas medicinales para un amigo._

_Naruto: como te llamas? – pregunto sonriendo._

_Haku: mi nombre es haku y el tuyo?._

_Naruto: soy naruto uzumaki futuro hokage de konoha quieres que te ayude a recolectar las medicinas haku-chan?._

_Haku: claro naruto-kun (¿kun?) – se pregunto mentalmente._

_Después de un rato de juntar suficientes yerbas y charlar un rato._

_Haku: naruto-kun gracias fue agradable tener compañía pero debo volver a cuidar de mi amigo a por cierto soy hombre – dijo dejando con a mandíbula caída a naruto._

_Naruto: si claro haku-chan se que eres mujer no por nada tienes pechos – dijo señalando ya saben que._

_Haku: kyaaa pervertido – dijo para pegarle a naruto una cachetada y salir corriendo._

_Naruto: que? dije algo malo? – pregunto sobándose la mejilla – creo que mejor vuelvo – dijo para dirigirse hacia la casa de tazuna._

_[casa de tazuna]_

_Takeshi: ( maldita sea naruto estar fuera todo un día maldición ) – penso preocupado._

_Kazumi: ( tranquilo seguro esta bien)._

_Takeshi: (juraría haber escuchado una voz en mi cabeza) – pensó._

_Kazumi: ( puedo hablar telepáticamente contigo takeshi soy kazumi ) – dijo telepáticamente ._

_Takeshi: ( sugoii entonces puedo hablar contigo sin tener que hablar de verdad? ) – pregunto._

_Kazumi: ( correcto ahora también veré lo que veas pero solo si lo permites también pasa lo mismo con esto hablaremos así solo si lo permites a y eh notado que tanto naruto como tu firmaron ningún contrato de invocación hablare con mi hermana algo en la noche cuando vallas a dormir te llamare okey )._

_Takeshi: ( okey )._

_Naruto: EH VUELTO! – grito entrando de una patada._

_Takeshi: naruto que bueno que has vuelto y dime donde estabas? prácticamente desapareciste por un día – pregunto sonriendo con un aura oscura alrededor._

_Naruto: yo… bueno veras… es que… - decía nervioso – jejeje no tengo excusas es que me quede dormido – contesto haciendo a los presentes caer de espaldas._

_Yuki: naruto-nii no vuelvas a desaparecer – dijo abrazando la pierna de naruto con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos._

_Naruto: perdón yuki te preocupe descuida prometo no desaparecer – dijo limpiando las lagrimas de la niña ._

_Ya en la noche vemos a todos durmiendo mientras takeshi hablaba con su inquilina._

_[espacio mental de takeshi]_

_Takeshi: bien de que querías hablar kazumi-chan._

_Kazumi: de esto – dijo poniendo en frete de el tres contratos._

_Takeshi: contratos?._

_Kazumi: bien si ya sabes que son eso ahorra explicaciones – dijo agarrando uno de los pergaminos – este es de los tigres el otro de los zorros y el ultimo es de los cuervos pero antes de que elijas firma el de los cuervos ya que aunque lo firmes podrás firmar otro contrato. _

_Takeshi: genial – dijo abriendo el contrato pero antes de firmar vio el nombre del hermano de sasuke – itachi uchiha – dijo sorprendido._

_Kazumi: lo conoces? – pregunto curiosa._

_Takeshi: es el hermano de sasuke itachi uchiha el solo extermino a casi todo su clan. _

_Kazumi: casi todos?._

_Takeshi: solo dejo vivo a sasuke si firmo esto podre saber donde esta? – pregunto mirando a kazumi la cual negó con la cabeza – ya veo pero es una gran oportunidad así que lo firmare – dijo para morderse el dedo y escribir su nombre – también eligiere el de los tigres pero que tipos de tigres invocare? Pregunto._

_Kazumi: pues todos también podrás invocar a los pumas, chitas y leones._

_[espacio mental de naruto]_

_Naruto: que sucede hitomi-chan? Pasa algo? – pregunto ._

_Hitomi: siéntate naruto – ordeno la biju mientras ponía tres contratos frente a el._

_Naruto: son contratos verdad hitomi-chan? - pregunto._

_Hitomi: así es naruto-kun como lo supiste? – contesto._

_Naruto: oto-san, ka-san y oji-san nos ofrecieron sus contratos pero siendo sincero las serpientes no me atraen las babosas son muy pegajosas y los sapos no son interesantes – en konoha los tres sannin se encontraban en un partida de póker cuando de repente sintieron ganas de regañar a cierto rubio._

_Hitomi: bien pues mira estos dos contratos son de los zorros y de los cocodrilos después eliges cual quieres ahora este es un contrato especial porque aunque lo firmes podrás firmar otro contrato entiendes?._

_Naruto: si entiendo pero de quien es el contrato especial?._

_Hitomi: es de los TOPOS! – grito haciendo una pose ridícula._

_Naruto: hitomi-chan no quiero ser grosero pero si vuelves a hacer eso pagaras las consecuencias – sonriendo amablemente con un aura que prometía dolor si no obedecía._

_Hitomi: okey… jejeje –rio nerviosa._

_Naruto: bien firmare este y elijo el de los zorros – dijo firmando los contratos._

_Al día siguiente podemos ver yuki y tsnami desayunando cuando llamaron a la puerta._

_Tsunami: ya voy – dijo caminando hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar la puerta salió volando golpeando a tsunami – ahhhh – se quejo._

_Sujeto n°1: te dije que no tocaras venimos a secuestrarlas no se toca la puerta idiota – regaño a otro sujeto._

_Sujeto n°2: ya se oh mira a quien tenemos aquí una preciosura no crees._

_Yuki: ka-san estas bien? – pregunto preocupada – ustedes que rayos quieren? – pregunto molesta._

_Sujeto n°1: no es obvio vinimos por ustedes por ordenes de gato-sama así que ¡vengan! – dijo para intentar agarrar a yuki pero una mano lo detuvo._

_Tsunami: no toque a mi hija maldito – dijo para golpear al sujeto con una olla._

_Sujeto n°1: ahhh – se quejo – maldita – dijo para patear a tsunami._

_Yuki: ka-san. _

_Sujeto n° 2: calla mocosa serán buenas putas para gota-sa… - no continuo ya que el instinto asesino que se sentía era inmenso._

_Naruto: malditos pagaran con sus vidas – dijo naruto entrando en la sala junto a takeshi en los ojos de naruto se podía apreciar un brillo rojo y en los de takeshi uno blanco._

_Takeshi: parece que gota envió a sus perros pues lastima de aquí no saldrán – dijo divertido asustando a los bandidos._

_Sujeto n°1: que demonios son? – pregunto asustado por el gran poder de los hermanos._

_Naruto: eso mismo demonios –contesto para desaparecer._

_Sujeto n°2: donde están?._

_Naruto: aquí – dijo para atravesar su estomago con su mano._

_Sujeto n°1: maldi… - no termino ya que takeshi le había roto el cuello de una patada._

_Takeshi: tsunami donde están los demás?._

_Tsunami: en el puente con a mi padre – contesto._

_Naruto: bien takeshi vamos yuki tu nombre significa coraje entonces es hora de usar ese coraje – dijo para irse en un sushin con takeshi._

_Yuki: ka-san naruti-nii tiene razón es hora de reunir coraje!._

_Tsunami: muy bien yuki que hacemos? – pregunto – (por fin estas volviendo a ser como eras yuki) – pensó._

_Mientras tanto en el puente podemos ver a kakashi peleando con zabusa a anko peleando con los hermanos diabólicos con ayuda de shin y a sasuke y ayami pelando contra haku en una cúpula de hielo mientras tanto naruto y takeshi llegaban a la escena._

_Naruto: takeshi__ayuda a anko-sensei yo ayudare a sasuke y ayami – ordeno._

_Takeshi: hai – asintió para saltar hacia donde anko y ahora un herido shin que luchaban con los hermanos diabólicos._

_Takeshi: yo anko-sensei shin. _

_Anko: tora-kun porque tardaron tanto? – pregunto._

_Takeshi: nos dormimos bien ahora __Raiton: ryu __{dragón eléctrico} – de su boca salió un dragón hecho de rayos dirigidos hacia los hermanos que si bien no los daño gravemente los paralizo temporalmente – anko-sensei cuanto cree que duren quiero desahogar estrés – pregunto mirando a los hermanos empezar a recuperar._

_Anko: supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo yo me llevare a shin para curarlo tu encárgate – ordeno._

_Takeshi: será un placer – contesto sonriendo - ¡oigan hermanos diabólicos conocerán a un demonio¡ jajajajaja. _

_Meizu: a este se le zafo un tornillo no crees gozu? – pregunto._

_Gozu: si cierto – contesto._

_Takeshi: ¡oigan puedo escucharlos! – dijo molesto – COMO SEA! __Suiton: teppodama __{disparo de cañón} – un disparo bastante potente salió de su boca hacia gozu que lo recibió de lleno arrojándolo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás dejándolo herido e inconsciente._

_Meizu: tu maldito toma __Suiton: genbaku __{bomba de agua} – junto una gran cantidad de agua antes de lanzarla hacia takeshi el cual esquivo el ataque._

_Takeshi: te mostrare un ataque de verdad __Suiton: mizu no tatsumaki__{tornado de agua} – de la nada un tornado de veinte metros apareció dirigido hacia meizu que por mas que intento no pudo esquivarlo al ser tragado por el tornado el agua empezó a cortarlo en todas partes cuando el tronado se disipo se podía ver a un meizu mal herido pero vivo - bien ojala ayami y sasuke estén bien._

_[al mismo tiempo que takeshi peleaba naruto aparecía para ayudar a un herido sasuke y ayami]_

_Naruto: valla teme se ve que te fue bien - comento ._

_Sasuke: calla dobe – dijo para desmayarse._

_Naruto: sasuke! Ayami llévalo fuera de aquí yo peleare no dejes que muera llévalo con anko-chan – ordeno._

_Ayami: bien seguro estarás bien? – pregunto preocupada._

_Naruto: estaré bien descuida – contesto._

_Ayami: bien suerte naruto – levanto a sasuke y salió de ahí por el agujero que hizo naruto para entrar en la cúpula._

_Naruto: es bueno verte de nuevo haku-chan – dijo mientras se sentaba._

_Haku: no pelearas verdad? – pregunto todavía en posición de pelea._

_Naruto: no oye haku-chan no has pensado que podrías vivir una vida tranquila sin ser perseguida porque tu cabeza tenga precio? – pregunto._

_Haku: es lo que deseo naruto-kun pero mi vida esta donde zabusa-sama este – contesto._

_Naruto: ya veo aunque creo que ustedes vendrán con nosotros a konoha ya que gato los traicionara no preguntes como lo se tu espera y veras._

_[mientras con kakashi y zabusa]_

_Zabusa: sabes kakashi desde que haku esta conmigo solo eh deseado una vida tranquila pero mira hasta donde la arrastre debo ser el peor padre del mundo – confeso._

_Kakashi: ¡eres padre! – parándose en seco._

_Zabusa: si que reacción es esa! – se quejo._

_Kakashi: zabusa dime si te digiera que puedo darte la oportunidad de vivir la vida que deseas aceptarías? – cuestiono._

_Zabusa: por supuesto gracias kakashi además ya no somos enemigos._

_Kakashi: porque lo dices?._

_Gato: valla parece que fracasaste zabusa que bueno que no te iba a pagar de todos modos en cambio le pague a estos chicos para matar a todos los hombres y capturar a las mujeres oh pero que ven mis ojos que belleza será una gran adquisición seguro ganare mucho dinero – decía mirando a anko – y mira no mas se ve que en konoha tienen kunoichis hermosas – dijo ahora mirando a ayami – a y zabusa me quedare con tu compañera la hare mi puta pers… - no termino porque empezó temblar del miedo podía verse a naruto y takeshi mas que enojados._

_Naruto: gato te concedo el honor de ser el primero en ver el poder de los hermanos demonio _

_Takeshi: BANKAI! –grito para que se dejara sentir un gran poder e instinto asesino proveniente de naruto y takeshi_

_Takeshi: __**ahora conocerán el infierno jajajajaja – **__reía como psicópata_

_Naruto: __**pagaran con sus vidas los crímenes que cometieron **__– dijo serio [nota: para hacerse una mejor idea de las voces y comportamientos de naturo y takeshi al activar su bankai, naruto tiene la voz como cuando ichigo usa la mascara y se comporta analítico y serio en cambio takeshi tiene la voz como el hollow dentro de ichigo y se comporta loco, distraído, sádico y torpe]_

_[ para el ambiente pongan my demons]_

_Takeshi: __**déjame divertirme con ellos no te metas entendido **__– pidió y ordeno_

_Naruto: "suspiro" __**bien pero contrólate **__–ordeno_

_Takeshi: __**oh claro me controlare **__– contesto sarcástico para luego desaparecer aparecer atrás de los bandidos - __**mueran! **__– grito llamando la atención de los bandidos que intentaron cortarlo golpearlo algunos incluso derribarlo pero takeshi esquivaba todo como si estuviera bailando uno a uno iba cayendo algunos por sus garras otros por los huesos rotos y otros intentaban huir pero takeshi los alcanzaba siempre de un salto hacia atrás tomo distancia – __**mokuton: sen mokuzai no senbon**__ {mil troncos de madera} – varios troncos emergieron del suelo golpeando o atravesando a los bandidos causando _

_Kakashi: mokuton – tartamudeo_

_Anko: valla tora-kun puede usar mokuton y tiene un lado sexy – todos la miraban como si estuviera loca por considerar a takeshi sexy por su comportamiento sádico_

_Naruto: __**creo que ayudare a takeshi quiero irme ya **__**Hyoton: kokuryu bofusetsu **__{ráfaga de dragones oscuro} – creo muchos dragones medianos de un hielo oscuro los lanzo contra los bandidos que quedaban matando al menos diez de ellos _

_Kakashi: ahora hyoton! –no salía de la impresión _

_Anko: valla eso es impresionante no kakashi mi equipo es el mejor – decía saltando_

_Kakashi: presumida _

_Takeshi:__** NO TE METAS NARUTO! **__– grito mientras esquivaba un corte de espada – __**muere **__– giro en el suelo para conectar un gancho en el estomago del sujeto debido a la potencia de este su puño atravesó el estomago con este había matado a todos los bandidos solo quedaba un aterrorizado gato._

_Gato: por… por favor no me hagas daño – suplico_

_Takeshi:__** cuanto te dijieron lo mismo y tu los mataste igual eh DIME! Cuantas vidas has arruinado y a ti no te importo pues adivina A MI NO ME IMPORTA TU VIDA GATO jajajjajajaja te matare muere maldito.**_

_Gato: espera! – fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de caer muerto por la garra de takeshi._

_Takeshi: __**bankai **__– dijo cancelando la liberación de poder._

_Naruto: __**bankai**__ – se des transformo igual que takeshi – vamos a ver como esta el viejo_

_Takeshi: ah estoy cansado creo que ire a ver a los demás – camino hasta donde estaban todos esperándolo vio que tanto sasuke como shin estaban bien – oye viejo tu puente esta algo destruido por la pelea que harás? – pregunto._

_Tazuna: supongo que habrá que habrá que repararlo – contesto_

_Takeshi: déjamelo a mi nesecito que todos salgan del puente – una vez todos fuera del puente se coloco donde iniciaba puso sus manos en la tierra y –__mokuton: jashi __{puente de madera} – raíces salieron destruyendo lo que quedaba del puente y formando una de madera en perfectas condiciones – tada._

_Tazuna: bien eso significa que podre beber mas – comento feliz_

_Naruto: viejo bebedor – se burlo_

**Fin aquí termina este capitulo perdón se que no tengo excusas es que no se me dan bien escribir peleas si alguien me pudiera dar algún consejo se lo agradecería hasta el próximo lunes.**


End file.
